Peut on réchapper à l'amour?
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: [OS: Cadeau pour Pottypotter76] Et vous qu'en pensez vous? ¤HPDM¤


**Hellow mes petits compagnonnes !**

**Comment allez-vous en ce lundi 2 Octobre 2006 ??**

**Pour ma part, ça va. J'ai simplement faim (quelle idée de vouloir faire jeun pour Kippour, enfin…). Alors en attendant, cette apre'm, j'ai fait des cookies ! Ca sent trop bon pour mon pauvre petit cerveau lol !**

**Bref, tout ce qui a été écrit en italique a été écrit entre deux pluies dans ma maisonnette (celle qui m'hébergeait pour mon boulot aux melons, et que j'ai envoyé bouler le 30 tapante lol !) entre les vaches et les champs. Quand je suis retournée à la civilisation (chercher à la fac mon dossier d'inscription), je l'ai fait lire à une coupine, dans mon nouveau chez moi à Toulouse. Et elle m'a fait remarquer que dans la plupart de mes histoires, ça commençait mal, et que ça terminais bien…**

**Et j'ai été étonnée de cette révélation ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! **

**Enfin bref, on s'en fiche, car vous n'êtes pas là pour m'écouter raconter ma supère vie méga palpitante ! (L'ironie, ça marche moins bien par écrit, vous trouvez pas ?? nn )**

**Ah oui !!! J'ai encore autre chose à vous dire ! **

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, hum…, je ne publie ces derniers temps que des OS. Et j'ai un peu honte de délaisser ma fic à chapitres. Maismaismais…C'est que j'ai un peu du mal à me concentrer sur du long terme en ce moment, donc il vous faudra encore être patient !**

**Merci de m'avoir écouter babiller !**

**BOnne LectUre et Je Souhaite Un Joyeux Anniversaire A Mon Potty N'a Mwa !**

**X Harrie x **

**PS: Je l'ai écrit avec du Rufus Wainwright tout du long! Donc je conseille d'en écouter avec (lol ). Celle qu'i m'a inspiré au départ est : « The art teacher », mais aussi « Hallelujah », et je suis tombée aussi amoureuse de « I don't know » !**

**Mon pauvre petit cerveau fantasme sur ses talents pianistiques °soupir° !**

**(Re-remercie mon grain de Cel' pour m'avoir parlé de ce beau monsieur, un peu trop gay pour nous…)**

**0¤o¤0**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING (C'est injuste ! J'attend toujours la sortie de Draco Masseur . )…L'histoire et la rédac sont à moimoimoimoi !!

**Rating :** M comme … MONTREAL !!! (Oups, je ressors encore mon obsession…Pas ma faute si je suis complètement névrosée…euhm)

**Petit Résumé : **EuH…Post Poudlard !

**Yaoi** donc **HOMOPHOBES** mettaient vous à courir très très très vite ! **De l'air **!

**0¤o¤0**

**Déd' : **A tout ceux qui ont le courage de lire les idées tordues sortant de la masse grise se trouvant entre mes deux oreilles !

**Cette fanfic est dédiée à PottyPotter76 ! °pouak°**

**0¤o¤0**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ Peut-on réchapper à l'amour ? ¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Je cours sur cette route à en perdre haleine. Mes cheveux jouent devant mes yeux._

_Je m'enfuis. _

_Loin de toute cette mascarade, loin de cette vie, loin de vous, loin de toi…_

_Je me sens confus. Toutes mes pensées se bousculent à rythme que je n'aurais pas cru possible._

_Des images défilent devant mes yeux…Voulant toujours m'enfoncer un peu plus !_

_Les battements de mon cœur parviennent sourdement à mes oreilles._

_Sortira-t-il de ma poitrine ?_

_Il me fera, peut-être, un peu moins mal comme ça…_

_Mes yeux restent fixés sur un point invisible, au loin._

_Rien d'autre n'attire mon attention._

_Simplement ce désir de m'éloigner de tout._

_Etre seul._

_Réfléchir._

_Et, pourquoi pas, mourir… ?_

_Le vent fouette mon visage. Mes yeux deviennent humides._

_Pas de tristesse, non. C'est le vent._

_Ce vent qui a refroidit mes espoirs. Et mon cœur avec…_

_Mes gestes sont violents. Mes poings essuient ces quelques gouttes perlant à l'orée de mes yeux gris._

_Je n'ai pas envie !_

_Et pourtant elles reviennent à l'attaque ! Ne me laissant aucun répit. Voulant me montrer que je vais dans la mauvaise direction…Mais je ne céderais pas !_

_Je redouble d'ardeur dans ma course._

_Ma course pour m'échapper._

_Vivre autre chose. Vivre autrement._

_Et oublier…_

_La route est gravillonnée. De la poussière s'élève à chacun de mes pas._

_Me rappelant que je lui ressemble…_

_Comme un jouet que l'on jette, après l'avoir réduit en poussière…_

_Cependant ma course n'est plus…_

_Mon pied droit s'est pris dans quelque chose !_

_En un réflexe, mes mains se mettent devant moi, pour me protéger. Je sens les petits cailloux transpercer la peau fine de mes paumes. Les peignant d'un peu de rouge…_

_Je me retourne sur le dos. Je remarque que le soleil est enfin couché._

_Et mes larmes se libèrent enfin complètement._

_Des sanglots déchirent ma gorge. Je suis tombé._

_Tombé à terre. Poussé par un sentiment tellement fort, que je me retrouve impuissant face à lui. Mes bras n'ont pas la force de le repousser._

_Il s'est installé, et rien ne pourra l'y déloger…_

_Mon cœur cogne fort, et ça fait mal._

_Finalement, je suis faible._

_Etendu, seul, à même le sol…_

_Mes yeux se ferment pour se perdre dans la noire froideur de mon âme…Qui aimerait bien qu'il la réchauffe…_

_Doucement._

_Lentement._

_Sans brusquerie, oubliant cette externe sauvagerie._

_J'ai envie._

_Cependant…_

_Ses bras viennent prendre mon visage en coupe. Il s'est accroupi à côté de moi et ses yeux émeraudes me sondent. _

_Malgré cet air sévère, ils brillent._

_Brillent comme si le Soleil était en face de lui. Pourtant il fait nuit !_

_Une nouvelle source de lumière dans une période de Ténèbres._

_Elle m'attire…_

_J'ai envie de rester près d'elle pour me réchauffer._

_Ai-je le droit de suivre cette petite étincelle… ?_

_Cependant elle part. Ses yeux se ferment, et il me fait goûter à un autre genre de chaleur._

_sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne, glacée._

_Et je suis incapable de bouger._

_Ce n'est qu'une pression légère. _

_Aussi doux que la caresse d'une plume._

_Il se recule un peu, et souffle contre mes lèvres :_

_« Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ça ? »_

_Oui, je le sais. J'ai été assez bête pour tomber amoureux._

_« Tu n'as pas à fuir. Et puis de toutes manières, je m'arrangerais pour toujours te retrouver !»_

_Mes yeux se réouvrent brusquement._

_Son regard est intense. Il me fait lire son âme à travers du vert, couleur de l'espoir._

_C'est beau…_

_Et j'ai envie d'y croire._

_Croire que l'amour n'est pas quelque chose à éviter…_

_Croire que j'ai aussi le droit de le ressentir…_

_L'aimer ?_

_Je crois qu'il est bien trop tard pour renoncer…_

_Mes lèvres veulent toucher encore les siennes._

_Savoir ce que ça fait de ressentir un feu exploser en soi…_

_Elles sont douces et ont un parfum divin._

_C'est entêtant et c'est léger._

_C'est tout et rien à la fois._

_Comme lui._

_Oh Harry!_

**OoOHP/DMOoO**

Je me réveille en sursautant, le front perlant de sueur, et la respiration rapide.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Enfin…Un vieux vieux souvenir…

Je me retourne vers la droite, et je remarque que Harry est toujours profondément endormi.

Je me déplace doucement jusqu'à ce que mon corps, encore un peu tremblant, soit à côté du sien. Ma tête se tourne pour observer son visage serein, et reviens à sa place. J'expire douloureusement l'air comprimé dans mes poumons tout en fermant les yeux…

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je lui jette de nouveau un coup d'œil.

Il est si beau, si … je ne sais pas ! C'est tout simplement indescriptible !

N'y tenant plus, mes bras partent s'agripper brusquement à son cou. Il encaisse le « choc » dans un soupir de surprise. Sortant brutalement des limbes de son sommeil tranquille.

Il souffle un « Draco » à mon oreille, et je me colle encore plus contre lui. Mes jambes venant s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire le moindre mot pour qu'il comprenne ce dont j'ai besoin. Ses bras musclés viennent enserrer ma taille. Il me serre fort, et ça fait du bien de se retrouver dans une étreinte puissante. Pouvoir s'appuyer pendant un temps sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses mains se veulent réconfortantes, caressantes.

C'est doux, mais en même temps affolant…Il cherche à me faire oublier…Ou plutôt détourner mon attention…Il veut que je m'occupe de lui, et plus de ces bribes du passé.

Et c'est avec plaisir que je laisse parler mon corps.

Harry semble apprécier, puisqu'il me répond avec tant de passion, que je ne peux qu'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

Ses mains flânent sur mon dos, ses ongles dessinant des arabesques sur ma peau nue. Je frissonne contre ses lèvres, et je le sens sourire. Je sais qu'il cherche à me faire perdre tout contrôle quand il fait ça…

Cherchant jusqu'à quel point je le laisserais être maître de mon corps et des émotions naissant en moi.

Alors que d'un mouvement de hanche, il se place au dessus, je ne peux que gémir d'anticipation en sentant son sexe durcir contre ma cuisse.

Je me dépêche de déboutonner sa veste de pyjama, alors que Harry fait déjà glisser ses mains sous mon pantalon de jersey.

Nos bouches se cherchent sans cesse, voulant trouver un point d'ancrage dans cette overdose de sensations.

Tandis que mon Sauveur personnel taquine mes tétons, je caresse sensuellement son érection encore protégée. Je le sens vibrer contre moi, et lorsque le plaisir est trop fort, il ne peut que laisser choir sa tête sur mon torse, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique.

J'arrête ma douce torture pour lui enlever son bas de pyjama, nuisant gravement à mon plaisir ! Il se soulève un peu pour m'aider, et j'envoie valser le vêtement d'un mouvement vif.

Je le contemple un instant, ne résistant pas à cette étrange lumière que m'apporte son corps…

Je me fais sortir de ma rêverie par une paire de lèvres aventureuses, voulant explorer chaque recoin de mes jambes. Je n'ai même pas senti que Harry m'enlevait mon pantalon…

Peu importe ! Tant que c'est pour me faire gémir, je veux bien !

Sa langue atteint l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et ma bouche laisse passer mes suppliques. Exprimant mon désir pour qu'il aille un peu plus haut ; que même si c'est bon, ce n'est plus suffisant.

Je me tortille sous lui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le décider à assouvir l'envie qui me tiraille le ventre. Cette envie de jouir tellement fort que s'en est douloureux.

Harry remonte sensuellement le long de mon corps, ne m'ayant toujours pas fait voir les étoiles, ses étoiles…

Il m'embrasse, ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes, puis sa langue cherche à passer ma barrière. Et juste pour me venger, je ne le lui laisse pas. Je le sens grogner, et s'acharner un peu plus !

Ses dents meurtrissent avec passion ma bouche, et son corps s'enflamme. Il bouge contre ma peau, voulant se rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

Nos sexes se rencontrent et je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer.

Sans cesser ses mouvements, Harry se redresse, et rattache son regard au mien. Il fait passer ses mains sur mon torse, descendant jusqu'à mon nombril, pour mieux remonter ensuite. Elles arrêtent leur course près de mes lèvres, qu'elles caressent.

Ses yeux toujours dans les miens, j'entrouvre ma bouche, laissant traîner ma langue sur la pulpe de ses doigts.

J'attrape finalement son poignet pour approfondir. Ma langue vient s'enrouler autour de ses doigts, mes dents les mordillent délicatement.

Je remarque avec satisfaction que sa respiration s'emballe, et que son sexe vibre de plus en plus contre le mien.

J'accentue la pression de mes lèvres et Harry perd le contrôle de tout !

Il retire prestement sa main de ma bouche, et se jette sur moi comme un affamé. Humm, j'ai son goût partout dans ma bouche, et nos langues dansent toujours plus follement ensembles.

Je sens ses doigts encore humides se frayer un chemin entre les jambes, cherchant mon intimité. Quand il fait entrer soudainement deux doigts, je ne peux que me décoller de ses lèvres pour laisser passer mon cri silencieux.

Tout en bougeant rapidement ses doigts, Harry se glisse entre mes jambes. Ses mouvements sont saccadés, je sens qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Il me saisit brusquement les hanches, et me place convenablement avant de s'enfoncer en moi, en poussant un cri d'allégresse.

Je me tords sous ses coups de butoirs, ne sachant plus comment me mettre face à cette chaleur qui déferle en moi.

Nos corps se perdent dans une danse anarchique, ou chaque mouvement fait accélérer le rythme. Ma gorge me fait mal à force de crier, et mes yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts. Mais je tiens bon. Juste pour voir Harry.

Harry, son corps luisant de sueur, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, sa mâchoire se crispant sous l'effort…

Mes mains se détachent pour se couler le long de son dos. Sa peau frémit contre mes doigts, et ses yeux se rivent aux miens.

J'entend Harry gémir encore plus fort, ses coups de reins se font désespérés, et une goutte de sueur perle sur son front, descendant rapidement le long de sa joue. Je me redresse pour la recueillir au creux de mes lèvres. J'en profite au passage pour l'embrasser, et mes gémissements se perdent dans sa bouche.

Mon Brun pousse soudainement un cri marquant sa délivrance, en même temps que je sens une décharge électrique me traverser le corps de part en part. Mon dos s'arque sous la puissance de la jouissance qu'il m'a offerte, et je ne peux garder les yeux ouverts.

Essoufflés, nous retombons dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. La respiration difficile, nos torses se soulevant encore à un rythme effroyable.

Dans un dernier effort, mes bras vont encercler la taille d'Harry, et je laisse la nuit reprendre ses droits.

J'ai encore des étoiles pleins la tête, mais je ne m'empêche pas d'en conclure que je ne regrette pas de m'être laissé tombé dans ce tourbillon que représente l'amour.

Mes yeux sont lourds de fatigue. Je les laisse se fermer, et un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres en entendant la douce respiration du corps au dessus de moi…

Et je me dis que je suis heureux, heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été !

Et alors que je sombre, je me demande :

**_« _****_Pourquoi_****_vouloir_****_décrocher_****_ la _****_lune_****_ quand on a les _****_étoiles_****_ ? »_**

_**°FiN°**_

**OoOHP/DMOoO**

**Je n'aime pas trop ce OS, donc soyez indulgents..**

**Alors mon Valou ?? Ca t'a plu ?? °espère que oui°**

**Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !**

**X Harrie x**

**PS : La dernière phrase n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur mon site de citations (lol) et c'est de Etienne Daho, pour les curieux.**


End file.
